Minor God Hero
by Ethereal Trixster
Summary: Naruto always thought he was special. So when he's attacked on his school trip, Naruto dives right in to a world that he barely understands but feels a small sense of familiarity that makes him wonder if there is more to his dreams than he thought. So along with his friend hopefully he can figure out his own life and help him save the world by retrieving a stolen bolt. NarutoxHarem


**Minor god's Hero**

**Author's note: SO I have been waiting forever to do a Percy Jackson/Naruto story, in fact I'd have probably made this a bit sooner if it wasn't for Narupony as I've had a deep passion for Greek Mythology, which made me fall instantly in love with the books. This is a multiple story fic, like the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are. While some gods and goddesses have yet to show up or might not for that matter, I believe a representation of a few minor ones are in order especially since Naruto will be meeting quite a few of them. Their will be a small harem and I'm actually open to suggestions as I only have three picked out for the blonde at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights over the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series who are owned by Rick Riordan and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto which is okay with me because I'm sure the series wouldn't be as epic if I was in charge of it.**

* * *

><p>They'd done it, team seven had saved the world, stopped Kaguya and brought about some manner of peace to the world, all in all it was a good last day for Naruto. It was disheartening to realize in the battle to decide the fate of the world that your body was literally trying to tear itself apart, trying to keep up with the natural energy as it poured through his chakra system. He had no regrets, he fulfilled his late sensei Jiraya's wish to bring peace t the world, he met his parents for the briefest of moments and even got to fight alongside his on father.<p>

He blinked once as his knees buckled, his heartbeat slowing as realization dawned on the rest of teammates, he could see the tears steadily streaming down Sakura's face as she flew through handseals trying to stop what Naruto felt was inevitable. Whatever strength he had was mustered as he clasped Sakura's hands stopping her from attempting to heal him. "Its over." His voice rasped out as he watched Sakura's eyes slowly to shift to disbelief at the words, the vibrant tone he once held now nothing more than wishful thinking.

"I see so when did you realize what was happening to you?" Kakashi looked away as he asked the question, the occasional tear dripping off his face, the only tell of what the famed copy nin was feeling.

"When we started fighting Kaguya." He said with his trademark grin.

"So you continued on, I didn't know..."

"Because I didn't give you a reason to suspect me, sensei...look underneath the underneath right?"

"That's right."

"Sakura move..." Naruto's eyes crinkled as Sasuke stood before him, the slowest amount of concern filling the raven haired boy's eyes.

"Your going to protect everyone right?" He asked concerned on who would look after everyone when he was gone.

"Tch, of course dobe, you didn't even need to ask such a pointless question." Sasuke's eyes slowly shifted downwards responding to the blonde.

"Hehe, had to ask and thanks..." Cerulean eyes closed as the world slowly lost its color, his heart finally stopping as the hero of the last ninja war died surrounded by those he cherished, unknown to the other battle taking place where good had prevailed over evil and the world everyone knew would change as they knew it.

* * *

><p>The year 1990 London, England<p>

Three figures stared at each other, the battle of world war two still ever present on each of their minds, an oath made between the big three and the prophecy that had each them in a tizzy. The first figure's form blurred as the mist rippled around her. The woman appeared no older than twenty four as a dark sleeveless gown clung to her frame. Golden hair draped across her shoulder in a high ponytail, Ancient Greek style. The very fabric seemed to ripple and shimmer like spilled ink as the only movement she made was the tapping of her sandaled foot. Each subtle movement made it seem as though their was three of her. Her complexion was eerily pale as though she were nothing more than a reanimated corpse, and the cold, dead and completely black eyes were something that no mortal being stared wanted to stare at for too long. "I m surprised the both of you showed, I was imagining something else entirely, but I guess not all of us can make it considering how things are going."

"Of course I was going to show Misty, just because you see three different paths doesn't mean you can predict which one was taken. Though if it wasn't for this little get together I'd be in England right now, the world cup's still going on right now and it would be nice to win some quid off some poor sods right now." The next figure said with a hint of annoyance, the goddess flipping a coin in the air playfully, the look of content and mischief was easily found on what appeared to be seventeen year old, unlike the cold and stoic demeanor of the one that proposed the idea in the first place. Her clothes consisted of a ratty union jack t-shirt covering her small assets, as a pair of loose jeans that showed the slightest bit of her green thong. Her complexion was a nice soft tan as it matched the golden hue her eyes gave off, followed by the short choppy green hair that hugged her cheek bones. If it wasn't for the fact that neither of the two other figures would dare approach the teen or the hint of familiarity, the teen would be seen as your average human, albeit an eccentric one. "And our little flame here wouldn't be wasting her valuable freedom right now with us, now would you?" She caught the coin in mid-air as she grinned coaxing the smallest and youngest looking of the three too look at them nervously.

"I'm not that depraved Tyche, but despite what they think and myself originally, I think this is a good course of action." What appeared to be an eight year old barked out at the grinning teen, her eyes burned with red flames comforting each of the occupants as they all knew why they were here. Her mousy brown hair was strung out from the thought of doing something so rebellious in the first place. Her brown dress clung to her body, the occasional blow of the wind shifting the fabric to a different color before ultimately returning to its original brown state. A plaid scarf wrapped tightly around the girls neck as she glanced at each goddess in question. Hecate was understandably nervous, the goddess never did anything that didn't ultimately benefit her in the long run, and this had the makings of blowing up in her face if things weren't taken into account. Tyche was and always would be a wild card, the goddess shifted between her Greek and Roman aspect without a second thought. Despite the risks she gave off if this was going to work and everything turn out for the better it would ultimately come down to how she wished things to go, as luck was ultimately fickle.

"So did you get us some premium tickets through the underworld, its been a while since I've been down there." Tyche rubbed her thumb across her coin, the drachma shimmered with power for the briefest of seconds before fading away.

"Its because you stole from the god of the underworld." Hecate said with distaste.

"It was one drachma." She shifted towards Hestia her face crinkling in a grin as her question still remained unanswered.

"You two have been guaranteed safe passage until you pass Cerberus's gate and then you two need to head toward Elysium, he should actually be rather easy to find, despite how things have gone in the world." Hestia said shifting slightly under their gazes, as they waited for her to say what they had been thinking. "I also will talk to him...if he initiates it first, its not counted as intervention but you must claim him during his first meal Hecate."

"Do you swear it?" Hecate's tone was an inquisitive one as she felt the gaze of scorn from Hestia.

"I do not swear anything Hecate, I'm not nor will I ever be bound by an oath on that river, I will keep my word that's all you need to concern yourself with." The goddess spoke with a harsh tone as the two stared each other down, Tyche smiling in the background as they glanced at her. "What are you staring at?"

"You two done yet, or are the both of you going to go for broke, because I'm all for it either way." Their eyes narrowed as the ground shifted beneath them, a passageway to the underworld waiting for the two goddesses knowing what awaited them once they began their journey. "Well now that's a surprise didn't figure old corpse humper didn't want to enjoy my lovely presence ever again, guess I am horribly mistaken."

"Tyche please do not anger lord Hades, while not as seen as much he still holds as much sway as Poseidon and Zeus, he is the reason that we have a chance to matter, even me. Now I've kept my part of the bargain, now keep yours Hecate and Tyche please behave." Hestia's eyes shifted as her body slowly began to glow with a brown hue, a plume of smoke erupting from the goddess as she disappeared in a flash of light leaving the two goddesses alone to deal with the problem at hand.

* * *

><p>How long had it been since he entered this paradisetorment, he'd honestly lost track of time here and the blonde wasn't entirely sure how to process that the world had changed without him. Another question was how long was he in that dream, that world of happiness where nothing could go wrong? He didn't know, but when he snapped out of it, Naruto knew things had changed as he stared on at a desolate wasteland, hadn't he done enough for the world to set it on the right path. Stopping Kaguya should have prevented this but yet here he was standing in a wasteland that should have been a paradise that had no equal, was his attempt to save the world nothing more than a pipe dream.

It was a long time before Naruto realized he was dead, the realization coming to him after he tried to attempt to take in the places natural energy or whatever was left of it. The effect was immediate as the energy enveloped his body a cold wave of uneasiness accompanied with nausea fell over him, before he collapsed and fell into a coma, again for how long he didn't know, nor wanted to know despite the insistence of the ones he met when he awoke.

That was a memory he could actually recall as he awoke in what he assumed a palace, as a woman no older than twenty five smiled at him. She was dressed in a white dress that stopped at her ankles, it shimmered with colors. Flower patterns in the fabric changed and bloomed as if they had a life of their own. She had lustrous black hair and warm brown eyes that tinged with something the blonde didn't comprehend at the time. She had introduced herself as Persephone the queen of this land, she said it with such a wonderful smile, and at that moment Naruto believed everything would be alright.

He was wrong, horribly wrong. It wasn't long before the palace's guards to come in...skeleton tattered in garbs he couldn't possibly attempt to guess holding what he assumed weapons as the motioned for him to follow, Persephone gave him a look of pity or something as he was dragged away to meet the most infuriating and terrifying person(because he refused to call anyone a god after fighting Nagato/Pain and Kaguya.) who he ever came to meet, Hades. Hades was at least ten feet tall and wore black silk robes, with a crown of braided gold adorning the top of his head. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He radiated power while lounging on a throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful and dangerous as any seasoned ninja in their prime. Naruto bristled at the sneer he gave him as though sizing him up to die.

Their first conversation was two lines from the King of the underworld. "Your dead. Deal with it." Naruto never got a chance for a rebuttal as a leathery hag drug him away, back to the desolate wasteland named Elysium that he now called a prison. They had other conversations as time passed, they divulged some information to the blonde of the advancements in the world and letting him know he actually did contribute to it, in return he talked about the things that he'd seen and done. He watched the couple eat as they talked, Persephone slapping him away as he tried to sneak something away from the table. After time, the visits to the underworld palace became less frequent before stopping altogether leaving the blonde to himself and those he loved and didn't know at all.

Naruto attempted to search for his former comrades knowing the good they'd done would guarantee a life here in Elysium, and while he began his search in the highest hopes imaginable it all came crashing down as he found nothing. He tried to bring life to this world by snapping unfamiliar faces out of their reverent daze only for it to backfire and send crippling pain throughout his body, apparently if you wanted to be free of the faux world that Elysium induced you needed a stronger will and divine luck. This was where he was now, trying to find an escape a way out of this prison called Elysium to see the world for what it was now, to know that he was right. "I just wish there was something I could do." He said the words aloud as the denizens of Elysium paid it no mind.

"Well, actually there is something you can do hot stuff. Its just up to you to take that risk, isn't that right Misty?" Naruto said nothing awestruck that someone was actually speaking to him, slowly he replayed the words in his head something coming together as two vastly different looking figures stared at him.

"While a little more tact would be appreciated, Tyche you are correct in your statement, the decision is ultimately up to him and nobody or thing else." Hecate's eyes glanced at the field her eyes letting off an eerie smoke as she waited for an answer.

He didn't care about the strangeness that emanated off the two females as they spoke to him. It had been a while since he talked with anyone that would engage in conversation back, so despite every part of his senses telling him to back away Naruto reveled in the company that was before him and the conversation they were about to have. "What risk, and what do you mean a decision?" Naruto quietly spoke the words not having the desired effect on the older looking female as a frown slowly formed on her face, the blonde unsure of what he did wrong.

"To be reborn of course, hot stuff. Everyone that has ever made it to Elysium has had the choice to be reborn and do more good for the world, and say they do it three times in a row, they may enter the beloved island of Blest." Tyche's eyes filled with excitement as the blonde nodded to himself slowly accepting the facts of what they said.

"So I can be reborn right now if I wanted to be?" His tone even as Naruto glanced between the two strangers, both nodding as the older one's mouth slowly opened.

"Yes, but I wish to ask you something before you are reborn. Would you consider being my son?" The words echoed through the underworld and what seemed to be an endless pit of misery and torment with the briefest glimpses of happiness, now ushered to utter silence at Hecate's question.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sure Hades gave you the smallest of understanding about what he is." Hecate watched as Naruto nodded, that was a small start. "Well when we copulate with mortals, we produce children usually with them, and these children litter the world of the living. Some are complacent with their lives, while others use their gift for the benefit of mankind, or destruction of it, what ever you do with that power I care little for."

"Okay..."

"Now don't get Misty wrong here, she might seem all distant but she cares, she particularly wants a child with a moral compass that isn't going to lose himself like others.." The union jack t-shirt wearing goddess smiled as Hecate glared at her with a burning hatred.

"So why offer it to me then, why not someone else?"

"Because Misty here believes you'll do the world some good, I'm sure you are a little aware of how things are in the underworld, while what you know might be good and bad, its so much magnified up there. Its good versus evil and good rarely wins, but she believes that you can make a difference, especially since you were practically the original real hero, that's made it here." Tyche watched as his eyes lightened up, a spark of hope littering the former ninja's eyes.

"None of these people have the integrity you have Naruto, nor will they ever so that's why you were chosen. If your life is nothing but one of an accountant's I can accept that, but I don't believe it to happen, I can't imagine you not fighting for what you so desperately believe in." Hecate's words slowly striking chords in Naruto's heart as the blonde slowly began to accept the offer.

"I can't promise you'll have an easy life or a hard one either, but unlike Misty I can promise you something if you choose this path and the time is right that I will make your endeavors somewhat easier." Slowly Tyche approached the blonde meeting the blonde at eye level as they looked at each other, his breath cold and almost non-existent while her shifted temperatures and smells. His eyes widened in surprise as their lips met, her tongue prodding his mouth open making it submit to her desire before ultimately pulling away, life returning to the blonde's body as he looked dazed but accepting and loving the pleasant turn of events.

"I acc-accept." Naruto choked out as the sweet taste of cherries still lingered in his mouth. He blinked as he watched the world around him blur and with a steady acceptance Naruto was gone from the underworld.

"Was that really necessary?" Hecate said with a bitter tone obviously not pleased with Tyche kissing her future son so passionately. Now that he was gone they could air out their grievances as nothing in the underworld would dare interfere with two bickering goddesses.

"I believe it was, and besides I making sure hot stuff is mine first and foremost. Now if you weren't here Misty, that wouldn't be the only thing his and my tongue would be touching, if you catch my drift." Her eyes crinkled into a smile as Hecate visibly shuddered under Tyche's implication, and despite wanting to tease the prude further she knew it was time they parted ways, it would be a while before they met again. "Now since you have gotten your wish might I recommend you finding a nice blonde in New York, and having our little angel, the world is changing and he's going to be needed soon." Tyche's voice grew cold as Hecate nodded and left, her eyes slowly shifting towards a specter "You have a world that is going to need your spirit Naruto, so don't despair at the things to come because I know you can bear that burden and perhaps set things on a better course as well." Tyche's words echoed through the underworld as her eyes gazed onwards, a small smile forming on her lips as she left the underworld behind, brushing her thumb across her finger in contemplation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So the first of what I believe many chapters has occurred, and now if you are curious to who Tyche is, well she is known as Fortuna in roman aspect and the goddess of luck, while she's supposedly the reason why a city thrives or is a backwater town that has no earthly right to survive but still does for reason, I took that little aspect and threw it out a window. Know this if you are still interested in the story and are reading this part, TycheFortuna, isn't a Dues ex Machina, in fact she might be more of a hindrance for Naruto and the rest of camp half-blood as time goes on. This story is dedicated in memory of my grandfather.**


End file.
